Naruto Uzumaki School Days
by RydiaRaine
Summary: As Naruto Uzumaki starts a new school year he finds himself in a lot of trouble. His past is slowly catching up on him and as everything begins to close in on him his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, is the only person he can trust. Will their friendship survive the horrors of Naruto's past and could it possibly become something more? Or will it be destroyed by the events to come.
1. A New Day of A New Year

**This is a short story that I wrote... well duh... but I plan on writing a few more chapters (if you guys like it) or turning it in  
an awesome chapter story that goes on and on (if i can be bothered) so yeah... please read and if you like it please review.**

I really love my best friend, I love him more than anything in the world, well to be fair... he is second to ramen. Sasuke Uchiha is his name, believe it, and today is the end of the summer holidays, so now were going back to Konoha High, yay... I was being sarcastic just so you know. Anyways, let us begin...

-_ring ring-_ I begin to stir -_ring ring-_ I open my eyes partially _-ring ring-_ ok, ok I'm awake now _-ring ring-_ well damn, I guess I have to answer it now, I slowly pick up the phone and I am greeted with a simple,

"Hey Baka"

I murmured something even I couldn't even make sense off then lifted my head off the pillow and repeated it with a little more clarity "Don't call me baka you... you... baka"

I could hear him smile... if that makes sense, as he replied "Hypocrite"

I slurred and moaned as I slowly sat up, I had my phone sandwiched between my ear and my shoulder as I looked around the room for my uniform, god it has been months since I last saw it, I turned over piles of clothes, looked through drawers until finally Sasuke suggested "How bout in your pantry"

I moved a pile of trash out of the way of the door and made my way to the kitchen, I opened the pantry and sure enough there it was, my uniform. I quickly checked it for stains and was pleasantly surprised to find it clean.

Sasuke stifled a laugh as he exclaimed "Am I good or what!"

I pouted "You snuck into my house last night and put it there didn't you?"

Sasuke feigned being hurt while dramatically exhaling "You really think low enough of me that you'd go as far to accuse me of breaking into my best friend's house in the middle of the night just to put his uniform into his pantry?"

"Yes... that is exactly what I think of you Sasuke, now tell the truth"

"Ok maybe I did, maybe I didn't but no matter, just be ready in five or I'll sneak in tonight and it won't be to put your clothes away"

I winced "Creep"

Sasuke laughed and hung up. I frantically got dressed and packed my bag just in time to make it down stairs into the lobby just time to see Sasuke walking through the glass doors.

Sasuke smiled at me and held the door open for me just long enough to walk through. When we were outside and on our way to school he began to look up at the clouds.

I craned my head upwards so I could see what he was looking at and that was when I felt a hand at my neck, the fingers were digging into a nerve point and I yelped and jumped away.

Sasuke laughed "You baka, I can't believe you fell for that"

Before retorting I lunged at him, knocking us both to the ground, I was jabbing him in the hips when he yelled pathetically "Stop it Naruto, I'm sorry already"

I stood up and gave him my hand to hoist him up with me, he took it gratefully and exclaimed "Jeez Naruto, can't you take a joke?"

I felt myself pout as I replied "You know how I get when school starts, everything annoys the crap outta me"

Sasuke nodded in understanding, that was right about when we neared the school.

It was a pretty normal building at first glance, I mean if you don't look at it long enough you might miss the graffiti covered sign that barely read out 'Konoha High-School' or the broken windows that looked as if they had been covered in thousands of years worth of dust. Yup, it looked just lovely.

We entered the front gates and were immediately greeted with a dull awe... and by we I mean Sasuke was greeted with a dull awe. He always has been. I mean if I were a girl I could see myself having a crush on Sasuke, he is pretty, for a boy.

He has always had a special look to him, like some sort of dark prince I guess, his always spiked up jet black hair and clear, pale skin, the piercings on his ear, even the chains around his neck, when put on him, made them look elegant, godly even.

Me in comparison, I have blond hair that just hangs there, tanned skin, bright blue eyes and I wear a lot of orange... I know, I know, I have horrible taste but it's always reminded me of my parents.

I suppose the thing about me that stands out the most would have to be the whisker like scars that run across my cheeks. I got them in the accident that killed my parents just after I was born.

While in my day-dreamy state I looked across the yard to see two girls hurriedly approaching us, almost as if they were racing.

A steak of pale yellow and pink blurred past me and came to a stop just in front of Sasuke. Now that they had stopped it was clear to me who they were, it was...

"Ino, Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone"

The two girls giggled to each other upon hearing Sasuke's remark, they looked up at him and replied at the exact same time "As many times as it takes for you to fall in love with me"

Ino and Sakura both glared into one another's eyes before they screeched "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, I'M THE ONE FOR HIM!"

This unison of words only made the two girls angrier, and it wasn't until we were about a hundred meters away that they realised that we had left.

I looked at Sasuke and began to tease lightly "Oh Sasuke... fall in love with me, pretty please" I put on my best puppy dog eyes and it was responded to by a...

Punch on the top of my head.

I clutched my head as the throbbing spread through my entire body, I looked up at Sasuke once again this time complaining "Hey, come on, weren't you the one who was telling me to learn to take a joke not even ten minutes ago"

Sasuke kept walking without answering me, his steps were more hurried than usual and I swear that his face had an unusual red tinge to it.

I pulled myself together and quickened my pace to catch up to him, but to my dismay, his face looked normal now, was it just my imagination then, yeah it had to be.

We turned the corner into our classroom and we were greeted by a boy with red strips running in a stripe from his eyes to his jaw line. His messy brown hair covered his eyes when he exclaimed "Right on time guys, just like always"

I smiled back at the boy and replied "Yo, Kiba, long time no see, how was your summer?"

Kiba smiled back playfully, showing his rather sharp teeth, he continued to grin as he replied "It was great, bummer it's over though, how was yours?"

I flicked a strand of my hair out of my eyes before answering "Mine were great too"

Kiba looked like he was about to say something else but the bell rang and everyone scurried to their seats.

I looked over to the seat next to me when I caught Sasuke giving me a worried glance... after all, my holidays weren't all that great.

I tried my best to give him a reassuring smile but all I could muster was a strained smirk, because being reminded that someone very close to you has died, isn't the best feeling.

During the summer break I had to watch my... well... a person I consider to be like a grandfather pass away. His name is... sorry, it was Jiraiya. He was in an accident just like my parents, so when I went to see him in the hospital he couldn't see me, he was in a coma after all. He died without letting me say goodbye

Sasuke kept looking at me every few seconds as if I'd fall to pieces at any moment, that is until I shot him a look that clearly stated 'I'm fine' he was seemingly satisfied with this and he turned his attention to our teacher who had just walked in.

Iruka sensei is our home room teacher this year and to be honest I couldn't have asked for a better one, Iruka is one of those rare teachers that actually enjoy teaching and it really makes class more fun to be in.

I watched my sensei as he began to write on the board, I read the words as he wrote them and when he stepped away I smiled, it was one of Iruka's little jokes, every morning he would start off by writing something he thought was funny on the board today it was...

"_When Life Gives You Lemons, Make A Milkshake, It'll Confuse People" _

I heard snickers from around the room as people took their time reading it, it even got a little 'huff' from Sasuke which was rare.

While I was quietly snickering to myself from seeing Sasuke's little laugh I noticed Iruka standing at the front of the class waiting for his students to quieten down.

I gave my full attention to Iruka and eventually the rest of the class fell silent.

Iruka loudly cleared his throat and then announced "Welcome back to school, I know how excited you must be"

After saying that a moan escaped everyone's mouth but it was silenced with sensei retorting "I don't like it anymore than you do so suck it up"

The class snickered and Iruka let a smile creep over his face, then he continued "I guess I should start by announcing that we have a new student, a transfer from Suna High-School" he paused for a moment then looked towards the door and called out loudly "You can come in now!"

The door opened revealing a boy, possibly the scariest kid I have ever seen, and I've seen Sasuke in the mornings.

His sandy red hair fell over his face, barely covering his steel blue eyes that looked colder than ice. A strange mark covered a portion of his fore-head and his skin was paler than Sasuke's.

Altogether he was terrifying.

The boy walked up to the front of the class and stood next to Iruka. Sensei then smiled at the boy and prodded "Come on, introduce yourself to the rest of the class"

The boy looked bored as he turned to face the class. His arms were folded defensively in front of him and when he spoke it was like hearing the low growl of a predator.

"My name is Gaara no Sabaku" he turned to Iruka and asked with a condescending tone "Done, can I sit now?"

Iruka strained a smile and replied as kindly as he could "Are you sure there is nothing more you want to say?"

Gaara did not return the smile, he only answered "There isn't anything else I want to say" he then turned to the class and spotted an empty seat, the one next to me that wasn't filled by Sasuke.

He marched towards me like a hunter stalking its prey and it sent shivers down my spine. I looked to Sasuke who showed no signs of fear, however his lip slightly twitched, a sign that only I could pick up that showed that he was slightly uncomfortable.

Then, as Garra took his seat Iruka continued with the announcements.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as Gaara settled down into the seat next to me. I inched towards Sasuke who moved over a little to accommodate me.

The rest of home room went smoothly and before I knew it we were off to math, then as the day dragged on and it was finally lunch time I couldn't help but think of that new kid... Garra.

Sasuke took a bite out of his sandwich as we sat down at our usual table in the cafeteria. I had scoffed mine down by the time Sasuke had swallowed his first bite as usual.

Then as I waited for him to finish his sandwich I accidently said something that I only wanted to think "Garra looks like a psychopath"

Sasuke nearly choked on the mouthful of food in his mouth as his eyes just about popped out of his head.

His eyes darted from me to something behind me, it was around about then that I realized my mistake and as I turned my head all I could see were steel blue eyes staring down at me with a look that could kill.

**So yeah... I hope you liked it and if you did please tell me :)**


	2. Bumps Along The Road

As I looked into the cold eyes that belonged to the person who, at that moment, looked as if he could kill me I felt myself froze. I couldn't even make the tips of my fingers move, Gaara's stare was just too intense and behind the coldness I swear there was almost something that could only be described as murderous intent.

What happened next is all kind of a blur for me, I felt myself suddenly falling, off my chair I suppose, my stomach felt like it had been twisted into a thousand knots. Then in one sweep I felt my legs above me and my head forcefully collided with the ground sending shattering vibrations throughout my entire body.

Then as I felt my eyelids slowly shut against my own will, the room began to blur and fade into an eerie darkness. The funny thing is that all I could think of was that...

"I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut"

Then I blacked out.

I woke up in the school's sickbay. A horrible place to wake up in for several reasons, one, the school nurse Tsunade was usually in a foul mood, it was only when she was drunk when her mood ever lightened. Secondly, the room itself looked like something out of a horror movie. With cheep hospital beds and flickering lights, and to top it off that sickly 'hospital' smell made it almost unbearable.

I managed to sit up and it was then that I noticed that I wasn't alone. Sitting beside me reading a math text book was Sasuke.

As soon as I moved Sasuke jumped to life, almost throwing the book across the room in an attempt to react quickly enough to my awakening. Then as I was sitting upright I found myself instantly nauseous. I fell back into the bed and with a loud rattle of the bed hitting the wall I found myself staring at the ceiling.

I managed to turn my head to Sasuke who, now that I looked closely, had the beginnings of a black bruise around his eye. Sasuke didn't speak for a few moments, then suddenly he hit the side rail of the bed which sent a lout metallic rustle throughout the room and yelled "You baka, at least look behind you before you insult someone"

I was shocked by this sudden burst of emotion from Sasuke, for a usually emotionless person to act even a little violent is quite a shock.

Sasuke then looked into my eyes for a mere second, worry plagued his eyes as I looked into them, then before I could even open my mouth to speak he had turned around and was walking away. Then as my brain slowly registered that Sasuke had gone I was left feeling confused and a little dizzy.

Tsunade chose that moment to walk in and greet me "Hey Naruto, been in trouble I see"

I rolled my eyes and replied with a strained "Shut up Grandma, I'm injured, or can't you see that due to your old age"

Tsunade stared daggers at me then suddenly with a smile that made me uncomfortable she said "You should be careful as to what you say about people who handle your medication"

I felt a nervous smile spread across my face as words of apology escaped my mouth "Heh, heh, sorry grand- I mean Tsunade, you know I didn't mean it right?"

Tsunade didn't reply she just continued to smile at me with the same smile that was sending shivers down my spine. Then after what seemed like an eternity she finally muttered something under her breath that sounded like "Kids"

She then cleared her throat and began to say a little more loudly "Naruto, you're clear to leave, it was just a bump to the head, nothing was broken but I suggest you keep some ice on that" she gestured to a lump on the back of my head.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me, Tsunade wasn't angry with me, that and she didn't kill me for the granny remark, I mean, it's not as though she's even that old, it's just that she... well... before Jiraiya died, Tsunade and him went out, so to me, she is like a granny.

Suddenly Tsunade broke out of her school nurse personality and gave me a light pat on the shoulder and whispered "It's ok to call me granny if you want to Naruto, however" she said as her voice gained a little volume "If you make one more remark about my age I will not hesitate to make that bump on your head bigger"

I smiled back up at Tsunade and she helped me out of the bed. Once I was on my feet I said my goodbyes to Tsunade and left the first aid office.

As soon as I had left I realised something… I had no idea what time it was. I quickly walked down the corridor to my locker, opened it and pulled my phone out of my bag. I was surprised to find out that the time was 3:48, school had finished quite a while ago.

I looked down the hall over to where I knew Sasuke's locker was… I couldn't see the strap of his bag so I knew he had already left and for some reason that made my heart sink. I had been ditched by my best friend and he was angry at me for some unknown reason.

I felt my chest rise as I let out a heavy sigh, then I began to make my way home.

It only took a few minutes to get to the front of the school but what I saw waiting at the front gates made my legs turn to lead. An all too familiar boy was standing at the gate, I could only tell that is was him by the wisp of sandy red hair that was barely visible from this distance but there nonetheless.

Then as if by some sort of predatory instinct Gaara looked towards me. When he saw me he began to walk towards me. All I could think of was "DAM FEET WHY WONT YOU MOVE!"

Then as he was a mere metre away he stopped and simply said in his deep, gravelly voice "Sorry"

After saying that he turned around and it wasn't until he had taken a few steps that I finally managed to say "What?"

Garra turned to face me once more and replied somewhat nervously "I am sorry for your head… I mean hurting your head… I'm not responsible for your head… that's your parents fault" I felt my heart cringe at the mention of my parents as it always did, then for some reason I felt like laughing.

Here was the person who just hours earlier, nearly split my head in half and now here he was standing awkwardly in front of me apologizing nervously. I couldn't help it, I just had to laugh.

I tried to hold it in but my laughter just came out in little bursts, then before I could start to really laugh I saw the look on Gaara's face, and if I wasn't mistaken, his face was painted with hurt.

He then spoke in a way that made him sound like a small child "Hey, stop laughing at me, I insulted you, if anything you should be crying"

I held back a snicker as I replied "I'm just laughing at you... I uh... well how you're acting right now is not scary you almost seem like a human, ah, I mean, you aren't so terrifying right now"

Garra scowled down on me as I rambled on and on then to shut myself up I bit down on my tongue, I then remembered that biting your tongue actually hurt like hell. I winced as I pierced my tongue with my teeth, then I looked at Gaara with a strained smile on my face.

He seemed to grow more and more annoyed with every second that passed, it was when I noticed this that I quickly blurted out "I'm sorry about earlier too, I shouldn't have called you a psycho, but I didn't finish earlier either... I was gonna say that you looked like a psycho but I don't think you're all that bad... you just suck at socialising"

Gaara continued to glare at me so I added quietly while avoiding his gaze "So yeah... I'm sorry too"

I snuck a quick glance at Garra, and I was extremely surprised with what I saw. There he was, possibly the scariest person I had ever met, with a tear running down his cheek. He wiped it away almost as quickly as it appeared, leaving behind a smeared trail that you could barely make out. He then turned around and began walking away.

I was then left alone once again, feeling extremely confused. I wonder if I just imagined the tear, if I did maybe I should be more worried about the bump on my head, its messing with me.

I sighed slowly then began to make my home. If today was only the first day of school... what the hell is the rest of the year gonna be like?

As I pondered that little question I felt that I was being watched... then as I looked around the next surprise hit me.


	3. That Special Kind of Friend

**-I'm sorry for not updating in... well ever, and I'm sorry if you have been looking forward to a new chapter, it's just that I didn't think anyone liked it so it got, unmotivating. But, since tomorrow is kinda a big day for me I was in the mood to write tonight and ta-da here we go, the next chapter of whatever this is, really this is one weird story but enjoy all the same XD**

As I looked around I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder, the hand then tightened its grip on me and swung me around to face the person it belonged to.

As the familiar dark eyes I had grown up with stared down at me with worry I was filled with relief.

Here was Sasuke giving me one of his 'check ups' he did this whenever I hurt myself and he wouldn't leave me alone until he was satisfied that I was alright.

With a small smile Sasuke patted my shoulder and whispered "Seems you're all in one piece" he gave my head another look and asked "Naruto, do you feel dizzy?" I shook my head and instantly regretted it, my head began to swirl and everything became distant and out of focus.

Sasuke sighed and manoeuvred his arm so that it was wrapped around my waist and I instantly felt myself regain my balance. Sasuke laughed a little more to himself than at me then said "Looks like I won't have to sneak in tonight after all"

I looked at him blankly, what the hell was he talking about? Then as if Sasuke had gained the ability to read minds... or perhaps it was because my face gave away my confusion he added "Well, with you in this condition I can't leave you alone, it'd be irresponsible, so I guess instead of sneaking into your apartment like I totally hadn't planned to do, I get to stay with you tonight anyway"

I felt myself pout as I retorted "You really are a pervert you know Sasuke"

Sasuke just smiled and replied happily "If that's the case when we get to your house you won't be surprised if I gave you a more thorough check up"

I sighed while raising my hand to my forehead, slowly shaking my head while murmuring "Words cannot express... cheesiness of that line"

Sasuke laughed and replied simply "You know you love it"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, I looked at him and raised a hand to his cheek while gently whispering "Yeah... I love it as much as I love..." I paused to inhale, then as I withdrew my hand and slapped him across his cheek I yelled out at the top of my lungs "YOU CALLING ME BAKA!"

Sasuke was shocked for a moment then he poked his tongue out at me. He patted my head softly and with a gentle smile he whispered directly into my ear "Baka"

I pouted... I guess I had that one coming to me. Sasuke laughed and began to walk down the road and I followed just like I've always done, I guess I could be described as a puppy following its owner. Sasuke kept on walking without so much as muttering a single word until we reached my apartment building.

We entered the front room and made our way down the worn out hallway to the elevator. I swear, Sasuke was acting like he owned the place as he strode over to the elevator's buttons. He quickly pressed the 'up button' and we waited silently for the elevator to arrive.

As we waited I began to hear a low hum, I wondered briefly to myself 'I really did screw my head up, I'm beginning to hear crap' however my silent worries were put at ease when I saw Sasuke humming one of our favourite songs.

It was a song called 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach, we liked to make silly parody's of it and I felt myself begin to sing under my breath my favourite version that we had come up with so far.

"Cut my pizza into pieces, this is my plastic fork, Suffocating... no breathing, don't give a f*ck if it's carbs I'm eating"

I heard Sasuke chuckle as his humming began to get louder. I rose my voice to match his tone and by the time we reached my room we were both shouting the words out from the top of our lungs.

"CUT MY PIZZA INTO PIECES, THIS IS MY PLASTIC FORK, SUFFOCATING, NO BREATHING, DON'T GIVE A F*CK IF IT'S CARBS I'M EATING!"

A man who happened to be walking down the corridor towards us shook his head in disapproval in an attempt to hide his amusement. It's funny how grown-ups never really show anyone how they really feel, in my opinion if something is funny you better laugh at it.

As we entered my apartment we were both laughing our heads off, it had been a few months since we last sung that loudly. Either because we had forgotten or maybe... possibly... slightly... kind of because of the fact that the neighbours had threatened to murder us if we so much as muttered a single word of that song was ever again.

Sasuke smiled at me after recovering from his little laughter attack, he leant against the wall and said while placing both of his hands into his pockets "Seriously dude, I think we should start a band, it would be called 'Sasuke and The Baka', what do you think?"

I felt my face slowly contort into a pout as I replied bitterly "Over my dead body"

This only made Sasuke laugh more when he replied "Fine with me, I'll just rename it to 'Sasuke and The Dead Baka', it really doesn't bother me either way"

I dramatically raised my hand to my forehead and whined "So you wouldn't care if I was dead? As long as you have that band you would be fine? What sort of friend are you?"

Sasuke snickered and as he began to take off his shoes he blandly retorted "I'm the kind of friend that only ever comes around once in a life-time... a special type of friend that is so rare there is only one way to describe them"

I rolled my eyes, getting ready for another one of his little speeches.

Sasuke turned to me with pride filling his eyes. He outstretched his arm towards me while dramatically exclaiming at the top of his lungs "I AM THE PERVERTED FRIEND! I am the only friend you will ever have to make sure you are nice and molested in the mornings, it is because of me that you will never have to make a remark that isn't somewhat dirty" he paused briefly before adding more quietly "I am that special type of friend who will put in the effort in to watch you while you sleep after having broken into your house in the middle of the night and because of me you awake to find clothes in your pantry and perhaps other surprises sprinkled throughout this minefield you call your house"

I had to silence the growing laughter I felt forming inside me, this was all being said way too seriously, I mean the guy didn't even have a smirk covering that girly face of his. He was looking me dead in the eye while advertising his pevertedness to the world.

Sasuke stopped his rant and inhaled, after a brief moment of catching his breath I felt myself ask "Making sure I'm nice and molested in the mornings? Now I'm not so keen on having you in my house, and for some reason that makes me regret ever giving you a key to this room"

Sasuke smiled at me while replying half-heartedly "Shaddup, you know you love me"

I poked my tongue out at him and retorted "Bitch please, you know you're not my type"

Sasuke looked somewhat disheartened by that statement but before I could even register the look of disappointment on his face he said something that kinda took me by surprise.

**- Again, if you like it could you tell me and if you don't can you help me better it by giving me feedback :)**


	4. Just Another Phone Call

Sasuke merely smiled at me and said in what could barely be considered a whisper "You know what they say... don't judge a book by its cover Naruto"

I looked over at my best friend in surprise. To be honest I was not really sure what he was talking about. However... before I could even ask any questions about that rather weird statement Sasuke added "Hey baka, what's for dinner, I'm starving"

I pouted in his general direction while retorting "Well, considering the fact that you called me baka... nothing is for dinner, you can starve"

Sasuke frowned deeply while his ashen hair fell slightly over his face, giving him a look of being kinda lost. Then, without warning, he looked toward me and exclaimed dramatically with a hint of sarcasm hidden in his voice "Starve, you expect me, an Uchiha, to STARVE! Shame on you Naruto" he paused, gave me a quick smirk and added "Nah, just kidding, you know I'm just gonna raid your pantry until I find something, whether you agree to it or not"

I sighed... I really need to consider finding a new best friend sometime soon, this guy is nuts. Sasuke laughed while walking over to my cupboard and as he went through whatever was in there he merely said "You really need to eat something other than ramen Naruto... it's just not healthy, and if what they say about the whole 'you are what you eat thing' is true, then my best friend is gonna be a cup of instant ramen pretty soon"

I laughed at the slight concern hidden in his eyes as those words passed over his lips. Then, while grabbing the cup of ramen that he was currently holding I retorted "Yeah, well, even if that were to happen it's nice to know that you'd still consider me to be your best friend"

Sasuke's face was suddenly tinted with a light red colour as he quickly averted my gaze and began to look for something else in the cupboard. Before I could even begin to ask about this strange behaviour he regained his composure and said quite mockingly "It's not every day you find someone as idiotic as you to hang around, I doubt I could find anyone stupider than you if I looked for a million years, that's what makes you my best friend baka"

I raised my eyebrows at Sasuke who was currently pouring water into the kettle. He looked at me and smirked "What? You know it's true, you're awesome because you're an idiot"

I felt myself smile at the compliment he had just given me while replying "Gee, thanks for letting me know that I'm only your friend because I'm an idiot"

Sasuke nodded and replied "No problem baka" I walked up behind him and gave him a slight slap on the back of his head. He merely chuckled and continued to make his dinner.

That evening went on relatively normally...well, as normally as we can get. We were both listening to music on the radio while just sitting around chilling until Sasuke decided to go on one of his little cleaning rages.

We were both sitting at the dinner table when suddenly BAM! He slammed his palms onto the table while yelling in a volume that did not make the neighbours particularly happy "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE... NARUTO YOUR HOUSE IS A MESS" he stood up from his chair and, while grabbing piles of trash and clothes, he began to complain "HOW DO YOU EVEN LIVE HERE!"

This continued for awhile and, among other numerous insults, he also yelled "I REALLY TRIED THIS TIME BUT I JUST HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP!" He paused and took a deep breath before adding "AS FAR AS I KNOW, YOU'RE NOT A PIG, SO DON'T LIVE LIKE ONE!"

I just sat back in my chair and laughed. Nearly every time Sasuke has ever come over he has cleaned my house up. From a young age mess has really annoyed him so my house just drives him insane.

It took him less than half an hour to clean up my house to his standards, this had to be a new record for him. I smiled at his as he sat triumphantly in his chair.

He took a deep breath and looked towards the digital clock that rested beside my bed. The time that flashed back at him was quarter past nine. He let out an exhausted sigh as he muttered "I'm beat, I think it's about time we go to bed"

I raised one of my eyebrows and retorted teasingly "We go to bed? Who said you were staying over tonight?"

Sasuke merely stood up, walked over to my bed and flopped down onto the mattress in response. Once he was comfortable he grumbled "I said so baka, you know that you have no choice in the matter, besides, I have to make sure you don't have a concussion from that bump to the head"

I felt my hand drift over the bump on my head and winced as my brain finally remembered that it actually hurt. I stood up from my chair and walked into my bathroom. With Sasuke practically knocked out on my bed I finally had a moment to breathe, after all, today has been a weird day. First the thing with that new kid, then there is the fact that Sasuke has been acting weird all day. I could have sworn that his face turned red at least twice but why? What would do that?

I sighed as I exited the room and went over to my wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of my pyjamas and re-entered the bathroom to change into them. As I did I realised that Sasuke was still in his school uniform, I would have to get him a pair of mine to wear just for tonight.

After I had finished changing I tip-toed over to Sasuke quietly. I kicked his back lightly and he let out an annoyed grunt. I went back over to my wardrobe and flung a pair of pyjamas at him. He rolled over to look at me and asked with a confused look on his face "The hell is this for?"

I smiled at the sight of him being so out of it, it is always fun to see Sasuke when he is tired, he turns out to be more of an idiot that I am. I walked over to my side of the bed and replied "Idiot, it's so you can change into them, you don't want to sleep in your school uniform do you?"

Sasuke's eyes opened slightly as he let out a small gasp "Right, I don't wanna do that, it would be a stupid thing to do... yeah, that would be something you would do, not me"

I rolled my eyes as I tucked myself in. I was going to make a remark about me just trying to help him but he disappeared into my bathroom to change before the words escaped my lips.

Just as I was getting comfortable the phone started ringing. At first I just couldn't be bothered by it so I let it ring and go to the answering machine. After a few seconds it was silent again. I guess that I'll see who it is tomorrow when I can be bothered to check my messages.

I closed my eyes and was about to try to get some sleep when the phone began to ring again. -Ring Ring- -Ring Ring- the sound was suddenly so sinister.

Usually someone only tried to ring you once, why was the phone ringing again when it has already rung once? -Ring Ring- -Ring Ring- Was it the same person or some weird coincidence, if it was the same person... why were they calling me? What did they want?. It was nearly ten o'clock, who could be ringing me this desperately at this time of night.

Sasuke exited my bathroom, now in my pyjamas, and looked towards the phone. He gave it a quizzical glance before asking me "You gonna answer that or are you just going to let it ring all night?"

I didn't reply to his question, I just got up out of bed and went over to the phone. I couldn't tell Sasuke that I was afraid to answer the phone, I couldn't tell him the real reason. I mean, after all, the last time I got a phone call at this time of night it was from the hospital. They told me that Jiraiya had been in a serious accident earlier that day and that he would probably die later that night.

My hand quivered as it hovered over the phone, I took a deep breath before I picked it up, when the phone was in my hand I placed it to my ear and I heard a voice. The words that voice uttered terrified me. That cold, calm voice told me something that I never would have believed possible, something that I never would have even thought to think of before that moment.

As I listened to that person talk, those words, they echoed through my head, they were terrifying me. The words that person was saying were...


	5. A Strange Kind Of Friendship Indeed

**- I know I haven't updated in forever but hey, here you go, enjoy :)**

"It was not an accident"

I looked at the phone that I held loosely in my hands with confusion. What could that mean? What wasn't an accident? Why were they calling at ten o'clock at night to tell me this without explaining anything?

With a wavering voice I asked while gripping the phone tighter in my clutch "What wasn't an accident?"

The cold voice replied in 'matter of fact' kind of way "Earlier this year you lost someone..." there was a pause in their sentence and just as I was about to reply to get them to keep talking they continued "Their death was NOT an accident"

I think at this point I must have lost all of the colour in my face because Sasuke walked over to me wearing a worried expression on his usually blank face. He placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered "Is everything okay?"

The voice on the other end of the phone cut him off before I could answer him "Meet me at the end of your street two days from now after school, I won't answer any questions until then"

I felt my head lighten as the room began to swirl around me, I just held the phone closer to my ear and asked in a somewhat strangled cry "Do you think I'm some sort of idiot? How do I know this isn't just some sick prank? Prove that you're not lying!"

The voice sighed and replied bleakly "Two days from now, meet me and I'll prove it" then there was a loud and repetitive dial tone that signalled that the phone had hung up.

I felt my hand loosen its grip on the phone and it slipped away from my palm and onto the floor. Sasuke looked from the phone to me and asked once again, panic clearly evident in his tone "Naruto, are you okay?"

I shook my head. No, I was not okay, far from it in fact. I had just been reminded of something I had barely gotten over. Sasuke placed a hand on my shoulder and asked while moving slightly closer to me "Who was it? Who was on the phone Naruto?"

I shrugged weakly and slowly, tears began to well up in my eyes. Sasuke noticed the tears that had already began to make their way down my cheeks and he pulled me into a comforting hug.

As soon as he had wrapped his arms around my shoulders I lost it. I didn't realise that I had been trying to keep it together until I was safe in his arms. He awkwardly patted my hair and asked in a soothing whisper "Why are you so upset, what happened?"

I began to quietly whimper as I replied through small sobs "I... I don't know, someone... they said" I felt my head shake as I pushed Sasuke away, I raised my voice as I continued "Sasuke! They said that it wasn't an accident! What the hell does that even mean?"

Sasuke looked lost, he clearly had no idea as to what I was rambling on about. He made a move to step closer to me but I backed away against a wall, he just didn't understand... someone knew something about Jiraiya's death... something I had to know.

I was falling to the floor against the wall and all I can remember is shaking my head and muttering "I don't understand, I just don't understand" over and over again. Then I sort of blacked out.

**Sasuke's POV**

It took forever but I finally managed to calm Naruto down. I don't know what happened but all of a sudden there was a phone call and Naruto was in tears. I just don't understand it.

He had spent the last hour just laying in bed staring blankly at the wall. I couldn't think of anything to do to help him so I just sat next to him until I heard the light breathing that signalled that he was finally asleep.

I pulled the blankets up over his body and moved the silky blonde hair out of his face. From the looks of it he had been crying, I felt saddened just by seeing him in this state, what the hell could have caused something like this to happen?

I just sighed as I hopped into bed myself. I pulled the blanket up over me and got settled in. Somewhere along the tracks Naruto had rolled over to face me. I stared at his sleeping face for a moment before I thought to myself 'He really does looks angelic when he sleeps'

It was true though, the way his sun-soaked blonde hair fell across his tanned skin could make anyone jealous, and, to add to that, his babyish features only increased in innocent beauty as he slept.

I shook my head, what the hell was I thinking? This was my best friend I that was thinking about. People don't think of their friends like that, people just don't look at their best GUY friend and think 'well hey, that dude looks like an angel when he is sleeping'. It is just plain not right... but... for some reason I couldn't help but think it.

I sighed and took one more look at the sleeping Naruto that was lying next to me. All I could think of was that I just wanted to reach out and touch him, just once. My hand began to move of its own accord towards his face. Just before I was about to make contact I snapped back into reality and quickly withdrew my hand, that was far too weird to even begin to think about.

I shook my hand once again and thought to myself 'Yeah, friends don't think about stuff like that... I guess that makes me a pretty lousy friend huh?'

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up in the morning to find myself in my bed. I couldn't remember much of what had happened last night, only a phone call and then nothing, all I know for sure is that I was feeling like shit. I guess this is how I would imagine a hangover to feel.

I sat up and stretched my arms out into the air. Once I was finished I looked over to my right and saw Sasuke lying next to me. He was still asleep which was unusual, he was usually up far before I was.

I continued to look at the sleeping raven haired boy that was laying before me, he looked like a porcelain doll when he slept. He had always been so, I guess the word to describe him was, perfect... but that would sound weird coming from another guy huh?

I continued to look at him until I noticed something out of the ordinary. I was almost taken aback at the sight of it.

Here was Sasuke Uchiha, lying on his back with a gigantic...

**Heh heh heh... a gigantic what I wonder, I really do love these cliff hanger things. But again, as always, hope you've enjoyed.  
**


	6. A Sudden Realisation

**Mwuhahahaha surprise surprise, I haven't taken months to update. Here's the next chapter and as always, please enjoy, I love writing it.**

I continued to look at him until I noticed something out of the ordinary. I was almost taken aback at the sight of it... Here was Sasuke Uchiha, lying on his back with a gigantic... grin spread across his face.

It was quite an odd sight for two reasons, one, it was the first thing in the morning... my brain can't deal with something so close to a miracle this early in the morning. And two, it's Sasuke Uchiha, that frumpy bastard rarely smiles unless he's molesting me or something along those lines.

Sasuke seemed to hear my inner thoughts as the smile from his face vanished and was replaced with his usual stern, expressionless face. He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at me. He seemed to be thinking about something as his cool, steely eyes glanced over me sleepily.

Before I could think about it too much he sat up and yawned while asking with his arms stretched out above his head "What's for breakfast baka?"

I smiled to myself and was taken aback by a horrible sinking feeling im my stomach suddenly vanishing. It was like finally waking up from a bad dream or something. I shook my confusion away and stood up. I began to walk towards the kitchen slowly while I retorted "I'm not your man-servant Sasuke, make you own self-entitled ass some breakfast"

Sasuke merely smiled and muttered "Nice to see that you're back to being yourself"

I looked back towards him with a puzzled expression smeared across my face. He shook his head while standing up and pushing me into the kitchen and kept repeating "Never mind, never mind" once we were in the kitchen he sat down at the table and exclaimed "Now baka, make me breakfast, of and a coffee would be greatly appreciated"

I rolled my eyes and muttered more to myself than to him "Gee, it's not like I'm your wife or anything, make your own god-damned breakfast"

Sasuke merely laughed and teased "Yeah, you're not my wife, you're my man-servant, now coffee and breakfast, chop-chop"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my pantry. I opened the cupboards and pulled out a frying pan. I then proceeded to turn around and throw it in Sasuke's general direction. Sasuke moved his head slightly to the left to avoid the incoming projectile while exclaiming "You son of a Bit- That's no way for a wife to act!"

I merely smirked in response while retorting "I thought I was you man-servant, not your wife, having a change of heart are you?"

Sasuke relaxed and smiled at me. Two smiles in one morning... What unholy force was behind this? He sat back down and replied while merely replying "Maybe, maybe not, either way, you're still making my breakfast baka"

I had to look back to what I was making because for some reason my face was beginning to heat up. I kept my mind focused on making breakfast because every time I looked back at Sasuke he was still smiling gently. What the hell was with this? Is he high or something? That would really explain a lot actually.

I shook my head of the thought, Sasuke would never do drugs... not after what happened to his brother. He had to learn the hard way after all.

I sighed as the thought of his smiling face kept creeping back into my mind. I almost burnt the pancakes that I was making because of how distracting it was. I just couldn't rid my mind of that jerks face, it was beginning to irritate the crap out of me because not only was it distracting, but somewhere, in a far corner of my mind, it was making me smile too.

When I finally had a somewhat edible meal in front of me I placed the pancakes on two separate plates. One was slightly darker than the other, I decided that that would be Sasuke's since he was such a depressing person most of the time. The other looked better anyways so that would be mine.

I took both of the plates over to the table and gave the darker one to Sasuke. He smirked at me and mocked me "See, look at what a good little wife you are, I should consider keeping you"

I rolled my eyes and retorted "Gee thanks, you've married me and you're only now considering keeping me, I feel so loved"

Sasuke began to eat his pancakes but stopped for a moment and whispered with his head slightly lowered "Nah, there was never any doubt" I thought that I may have misheard him but before I could ask him anything he exclaimed "This is actually pretty good Naruto, I'm glad to see that you can eat something other than ramen"

I smiled, instantly forgetting about his previous remark and proudly exclaimed "Yeah, I decided that I should try to taste other things... then see if ramen tastes any good with them, to my surprise, not everything goes with ramen you know"

Sasuke mocked an expression of surprise and sarcastically replied "Really? Not everything goes with ramen? I would never have guessed, thank you for telling me that"

I smiled back at him and continued eating my breakfast, that guy can be a real pain sometimes. I finished my breakfast and put my plate in the sink. I then walked over to my room and announced "I'm getting changed, don't get all perverted on me now kay?"

Sasuke laughed and merely answered "Now where would the fun in that be?" I called out in return "There is no fun for you now, I have a lock on my door!"

Sasuke yelled something out but I couldn't hear him. I had already closed my door and was getting changed. I always love it when Sasuke stays over, there is never really a dull moment with that guy, even though he's a bit of a prick, he has a heart of gold.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sighed, that guy can be troublesome at times. Last night he is all Mr Sobby-Sob-Sob and now he's all smiles. I don't even know with him anymore, he's just an idiot. I finished my breakfast and cleaned up. By the time I was finished Naruto was dressed and sitting back on the table. I decided to take this opportunity to get changed so I went into his room and found my school clothes.

As I was getting changed I began to think to myself that this is really nice, just by being here I feel happy and for me I guess that could be considered somewhat rare but that's Naruto for you, he has a personality that can make even me smile. He truly is something else.

I finally finished getting ready and walked out to greet Naruto. He was sitting on the kitchen table swinging his legs back and forth like an idiot with a warm smile plastered across his face. He reminded me of a puppy wagging its tail.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. As I did Naruto jumped up and joined me by my side because that's just how we've always been. No one leads, no one walks a head of each other, we just follow each other side by side, taking each step together as it comes our way.

I guess it was at that moment that I realised something... something I really should have come to the conclusion of much earlier. It suddenly became very clear that...

**Annnnnd we have another abrupt ending :P The day I don't finish on a cliff hanger will be the day this story ends. So as always hope you've had a fun time reading this and if you liked it please tell me. :)**


End file.
